Revenge is sweet
by glimmer145
Summary: sherlock finds out new info on Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty but do all things happen for a reason? Rated M for strong violence and language. Not Beta tested i have tried may be some mistakes sorry.
1. Chapter 1 - the Meetings

**So here's another little story for you, I love writing these things and I love any fans of the things I base my story's on this one is weird there are a few extra people and things but I hope you enjoy! – G145**

A little help -Speech and descriptions ect

-T_hinking of a character_

-_**Letters notes ect**_

**-New day or sub title**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sherlock and John left the crime scene _domestic murder blunt force trauma young girl Kezzia Smyth daughter of deceased kid napped why? Girl adopted no real identity._

Sherlock grumbled he hated not knowing "Sherlock you ok?" John asked looking up at Sherlock. Ignoring john Sherlock ran to the sofa and positioned him self into his thinking pose, John glanced at Sherlock but chose to let it pass.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Three days later**

"So Sherlock do you have any idea?" Lestrade asked looking at the note image, Sherlock briefly opened his eyes and looked over "Read it again!" he mumbled "right oh, _**In three days we will meet, then you will know me, I'm sorry – KM P.S. I believe" **_Lestrade said "KM…. KM who is that?" john asked looking as confused as normal, Sherlock shook his head as he stood up grabbed his coat and left the room.

_KM, KM, KM _Sherlock was thinking as he walked up to the door he didn't notice the person stood in front of him blocking his path, "oh sorry SIR" the girl said grabbing Sherlock's wrist, he looked straight at her face _the girl Kezziah Smyth _"you are you ok?" Sherlock asked after all she had been missing for 3 days "Oh have you not read the note?" She asked mischievously "your KM?" Sherlock asked looking confused "your name is Smyth not M" he said with confidence, the girl sighed "I'm adopted stupid, look I have 4 hours until I will be found by one of your friends at 9:00 pm in about 3 hours you will get a phone call answer it ok I will be hurt good bye" and with that Kezziah released Sherlock pulled up her hoody and ran off down an alley way.

Sherlock stood frozen until he felt a hand on his shoulder _short but strong smells _musty must be John "Sherlock?" he asked turning to face Sherlock "you sure your ok?", Sherlock grabbed johns arm and ran back to the station.

"What do you mean? Sherlock" Lestrade asked dumbstruck, Sherlock sighed "god your stupid, the missing girl Kezzia Smyth knows some thing we don't about her past, she met me out side 221B Baker Street she is KM and she said she has 4 hours until we find her badly injured"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_shit_ Kezziah sat up and looked down at the wound in her leg _through and through nothing vital just a flesh wound they want me alive _it had been only 1 hour between the time she had spoken to Sherlock till now she looked up and saw two shapes in the shadows "Oh sweetie that was a bad thing you did" Chirped one of the men "Evenin Jim, Sebastian" Kezziah mumbled Seb spoke up "don't you dare mumble girl" he growled "Shhhh Sebastian you will have your turn for now let me" Jim whispered Seb nodded and stood back as Jim walked up to the girl on the alleyway floor "this was easy" he said as he pulled out a pen knife "I'm not usually up to getting dirty but your very special to me" he grinned which sent shivers down Kezziah's spine. "Lets call him shall we" Jim whispered in her ear.

Sherlock sat in Lestrade's office impatiently tapping his fingers on the desk; he looked over to John _calm and quiet confused obviously he's an idiot _he looked to Lestrade _head in his hands he's stressed leaning on his desk he's also tired he loo- _Sherlock was cut of as Lestrade's head shot up to the sound of Sherlock's mobile ringing, Sherlock slowly pulled out his phone _unknown number interesting _he pressed answer before he had the chance to speak there was a bone rattling scream from a girl. John froze at the sound and Lestrade slowly stood up "s…Sherlock?" came a desperate whisper from the phone "yes Kezziah?" he asked calmly "D..Do-" she was cut off by a giggle "Shhhh little lady uncle Jim has you" another scream "JIM" Sherlock, John and Lestrade all shouted simultaneously "what is she to you?" John asked, "oooh she hasn't told you has she well this girl is s-" "No Please Jim Don't" Kezziah begged "too bad Kezziah Sherlock this dear girl is Sebastian Moran's Daughter" Jim laughed, Sherlock could hear Kezziah crying as he looked to John and Lestrade.

**End of part one OOOOH so do we like? I would love you to review next chapter will be posted soon I hope but for now enjoy xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - All Pain Must Come

**So here's Part 2, I love writing and Sherlock I really enjoy ArthurDent2 is my inspiration visit their account xox – G145**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kezziah stared up to the ever darkening sky this isn't the way she thought she would go but it would do, she was all up for giving up but then she felt someone touch the cuts on her arm "I'm so sorry" the voice said "forgive me for what Jim has done I'll miss you, but get up and fight we cant give up remember, we are alone, alone protects us" the voice whispered. Kezziah looked to the person "Jess?" she asked the girl smiled "yeah thought I was gone didn't you? Ha don't you ever, ever give up hope ok?" Jess said as she stood up and ran from the scene, disappearing down an alley.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sherlock bolted from the room still looking at his phone and sure the message appeared _**Old pye street do hurry xx JM **_Sherlock ran out side and jumped in an awaiting police car they shot down the streets and came to a halt at the streets end.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kezziah heard the sirens and forced herself up into a sitting position she stood up and walked away hiding in the next street where jess had hidden a first aid kit and some new clothes Kezziah cleaned up and changed and snuck her way back to the scene careful to keep her knife hidden.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sherlock ran from the car to the scene where he was met by a pool of blood but nothing else "the girl?" he shouted scanning the area before his eyes locked onto another's slowly appearing form the darkness was the girl "Kezziah?" he asked, the girl nodded and looked to the ground "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I hate him I hate them all" she shouted. "Your not them" Sherlock assured as he took her hand. Donovan, Lestrade and John stood back watching as Sherlock, the man who was always so mean hugged and comforted the crying girl "its ok your ok" Sherlock said as he pulled away and looked at the girl noticing the blood seeping through her trousers and hoodie "John" Sherlock shouted sounding absolutely terrified. John stumbled forewords and began to approach Kezziah but she stepped away and stared at Sherlock, "trust" Sherlock whispered to her. Kezziah nodded and allowed John to look at her wounds as Sherlock analysed the scene.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jess turned and ran crying as she went, she ran as far as she could get before Jim and Sebastian found her "oh darling" Jim chimed, Jess stumbled not noticing him "look I'm sorry p…please" Jess begged, "don't beg girl I didn't bring you up to beg" Jim snarled Jess stepped back and hit Sebastian who grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back "listen to tour farther" he spat.

**Oooh what will happen now?**

**Sherlock felt the same as he looked at Kezziah**

**Please review**

**PS – I Believe **


	3. Chapter 3 - Some Truth

**Important short chapter I advise you to listen to this song it adds affect – Imagine dragons – Nothing left to say/rocks ( watch?v=Bn7eYibzmTs) **

Kezziah's eyes shot open she scanned the room looking for possible exits _single exit, door guarded, hospital, private? Yes alone? No. _Her eyes fell on the figure in the chair opposite "S…Sherlock?" she slurred.

Sherlock's deep green eyes left his phone screen and locked with her's "The footprints Kezziah" Sherlock said, She looked to her feet "no Sherlock, no please" she mumbled Sherlock ignored her as Lestrade came into the room "there were four pairs yours, Jim's, Sebastian's, and another's, who? They ran down an alley, Kezzia we found blood, who was it?" Sherlock asked, noting the tears falling down the girls face. "The blood is a girls she's not in any of our systems" Lestrade said "of-course not, Kezziah wasn't and neither is Jim, who is she?" Sherlock shouted.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"HER NAME IS JESSICA MORIARTY, OK SHERLOCK" Kezziah screamed as she buried her face in the covers. Hiding from the truth. Sherlock stopped dead "Moran and Moriarty both have daughters?" Sherlock marvelled. "What happened to you?" he added, a light touch of concern in his tone as he pulled her from the cover's protection. Kezziah looked up to Sherlock with tear filled eyes, she took a breath and began to explain.

"I've always known, Jim came months ago to take me, but my foster father stood up. I…I watched him die, Joe Mann the only person I ever loved died, because of who I am. I left and ran I knew they were coming so I went to you, left you a trail, I had to he'd kill me if I just spoke to you, but then I met Jess, I knew, she was like me but they had her, she was watched and hurt. She came as I fell away she saved me, and I told her to run. If she's dead its just more innocent blood on my hands, I'm 15 and I've killed more people than anyone ever should. She's my friend, Sherlock, you must know they're hard to find? Were the same in so many ways" Kezziah began to feel stronger she had finally spoken the truth.

She shouted louder so Lestrade heard her as well "If she's dead its just more innocent blood on my hands, I'm 15 and I've killed more people than anyone ever should! I'm a murderer and I'm not even 16"

Kezziah pulled out the IV line and attempted to force her way out, ignoring the shouts from the doctors she marched on, Sherlock caught her, and she fell. Kezziah finally reached her lowest point.

**Next chapter soon x **


End file.
